Do You Hear Me Calling
by puritymatters
Summary: Sam gets sick on a mission, and Jack does some soul searching.


**Do You Hear Me Calling**

_By puritmyatters_

_Previously posted in '02 under my first pseudonym Tarra O'Neal_

_**Author's Note**__: This story was inspired by the song "When You Lie Next To Me" by Kellie Coffey. _

"Achoo..."

"Gesundheit," Jack O'Neill blessed the female form standing next to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said as Daniel handed her a tissue.

"Sick, Carter," Jack asked as he focused on the Stargate before him.

"I'm sure it's nothing more than a cold, Sir," Sam assured him.

"Good to know, Carter," he said without emotion.

The members that made up SG-1, advanced up the ramp to the activated Stargate. Sam sneezed again as she stepped up to the event horizon. _Geez, I haven't had a cold in ages. Maybe I've caught Daniel's allergies_, she thought smiling to herself.

They emerged on the other side to see the curious faces of the natives.

"Where are we at again, PJ-something-or-'nother," Jack questioned anyone who was listening.

He glanced around at the surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees. Why was he not surprised?

"PJ9-688 would be the designation code of this planet, O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

The villagers came closer, sure that the newcomers would not harm them. Daniel stepped forward to introduce them.

"Hello...we're uh...from Earth. I'm Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c," he said gesturing to each of his team members.

A lone villager stepped forward. A middle-aged, medium built man, who seemed to be someone of high esteem.

"I am Aulin, we welcome you, for you have come through the Chau'pere," he said sweeping his hand toward the Stargate behind SG-1.

"Chau'pere. That seems to be a derivative of..." Daniel began talking to himself.

"We would be honored if you would join us for our evening meal," Aulin invited hopefully.

"We would be honored as well," Daniel spoke for the rest of the team. He turned around and silently gauged the team's reaction.

"Lead on, Oh Honored One," Jack approved derisively.

SG-1 was seated ceremoniously around a large wooden table underneath a tent-like covering. Aulin urged Daniel to take the head of the table. A sign of importance, Aulin had said. Daniel reluctantly sat, when Jack told him to "Just shut up and sit down, Space Monkey." He did, not wanting to bring up that nickname again in public.

The servers placed various appetizing dishes in front of their guests. Not realizing how hungry he was, Jack jumped right in. Daniel and Sam followed suit. Teal'c hesitantly chose the safest looking pieces and a vessel of water.

"This is some good stuff," Jack said around a mouthful of something that tasted like chicken. "We should've came here sooner, Daniel."

"We should probably gather some artifacts and learn about the culture," Daniel suggested.

"That can wait until we're finished," Jack said, delving into a cherry-like desert.

Daniel struck up a conversation with Aulin, talking about the land, people, and background of the culture. Daniel wasn't too patient when it came to things like that.

Sam picked up her cup of juice-like beverage. Her hand started shaking and she was overcome with weakness. The cup dropped from her slack fingers and clattered onto the table. She jolted out of her seat and retreated as far away from the tent as she could before nausea overtook her.

She lost the entire contents of the meal she just had. She sensed a presence behind her, but wasn't for certain who it was. She couldn't hear anything for the roaring in her ears was blotting out all sound. She continued to heave until there was nothing left in her sore stomach. A hand touched her shoulder as another hand offered her a handkerchief. Accepting it she wiped her mouth, and then refolded it to swipe a clean square across her forehead.

"Are you okay, Carter" Jack asked softly, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sir," Sam reassured him, as much as herself.

"Seriously, Carter. Are you sure you're all right,"

"It was probably just something I ate. You know, foreign food and all."

"If you're sure you're fine..." he trailed off.

"I am. Don't worry," Sam said.

They both returned to the meal, though each choosing not to continue eating, due to the earlier circumstances. The meal reached a halt when the servers returned to clear the table free of dirty vessels and discarded food. Aulin showed the honored guests to a hut on the outermost edge of the village, and furthest from the Gate. Candles were pre-lit and comfortable bedding was waiting for the guests. Aulin left them to get their rest.

"Well, isn't this a homey place. Just a little paint here, a few curtains there, and it'll look just like home," Jack commented.

Teal'c placed himself on the pallet closest to the entrance. If any danger were to arise he would be able to adequately defend his friends. Daniel chose the bedding furthest from the door. He knew the night air would cause his sinuses to be congested. That left the two center pallets for Sam and Jack. Sam didn't care which one she got, she just wanted to lay down. _Man, I feel like crap. I don't know what I ate, but I never want it again_, she thought.

As soon as they were all settled in, Sam felt a little better. _I must be more tired than I thought._

"Hey Carter, you awake," Jack asked quietly not wanting to disturb the others. A soft breathing sound answered him. Carter was out like a light.

Jack sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face, then ran them back through his graying hair. He glanced around and saw that he was the first one awake. _Stupid internal clock_, he thought. _Why can't I enjoy sleeping late like everyone else?_

Already hit with boredom, he decided to wake the rest of his team. At least he'd have someone to talk to, even if they were angry at him for waking them up.

"Rise and shine, kids," Jack raised his voice above Daniel's snoring.

"Hrrmmm..." from Daniel's side of the room.

"What was that? I didn't catch that," Jack said as he walked over to him and kicked at his feet.

"I said, why can't you sleep late like normal people," Daniel's voice was still muffled, but louder.

"Well, aren't we just full of sunshine today," he said in his most charming voice.

"O'Neill is correct. It is morning, and time to awaken," Teal'c offered in his usual bland tone.

"See, Teal'c sees it my way."

Jack moved back to Sam's pallet and started to nudge her with the tip of his boot, but thought better of it.

"Hey Carter, up and at 'em."

Maybe he didn't say it loud enough. He crouched down next to her, his knees protested all the way.

"Carter? Did you hear me? Time to get up," he reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. He immediately jerked his hand back. Heat was emanating from her body, even through the long-sleeved black t-shirt she wore. He rolled her onto her back. Her face was the palest he'd ever remembered seeing it. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

"Carter. Carter wake up," Jack said urgently. He grasped her by the shoulders and shook slightly. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Jack, what's wrong," he heard Daniel ask behind him.

"It's Carter. She's not waking up, and she's got a fever."

Daniel moved quickly from his pallet over to Sam's, adjusting his glasses on the way. He felt of her head and on instinct pulled his hand back, like it'd been scalded.

"What do we do," Daniel asked, trying not to let the panic fill his voice. He didn't like seeing his friend like this.

"We've got to get her back to the base," Jack stated the obvious.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Daniel said. When faced with an irritated look from Jack, he went on. "I've heard that if you move someone who is severely ill, it might make their symptoms worse."

"Well what other options do we have," Jack said getting agitated.

"I could go through the Gate and bring Janet back with some medical supplies," Daniel suggested.

"Go then, but make it snappy. We don't want her to get any worse," Jack accepted the decision.

"I will stay here, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.

"No I want you to go with Daniel," Jack said directly.

"I can handle it on my own, Jack. You might need Teal'c here," Daniel said as he rose to his feet.

Jack was battling with the thoughts and decisions running through his head.

"Fine. Go," he said after a short debate in his mind.

Daniel ran out of the hut and headed for the Gate.

"For cryin' out loud! What's taking them so long," Jack muttered as he paced the limited confines of the hut.

"It has only been forty-five minutes, O'Neill," Teal'c said from his standing position by the entrance. He was watching Jack pace, like it was a tennis tournament.

"Still, they should be back by now. Carter needs help," he stopped his pacing to look at Teal'c intently, but continued shortly thereafter.

Not long after Daniel left, Jack and Teal'c had tried to make Sam seem more comfortable. Her fever was rising fast and she still hadn't made any indication of waking up. Jack was starting to get worried, though he didn't voice his darkest thoughts.

"O'Neill, someone is approaching. It appears to be Aulin," Teal'c informed the concerned Colonel.

Aulin drew near the hut swiftly and came to an abrupt halt as he was faced with the towering form of Teal'c. Determined not to let the Jaffa's displeased glower sway him, he delivered his news. He had been distressed, ever since the village had been informed of Major Carter's condition. He offered his services and that of his people.

"Colonel O'Neill, your comrade has returned with help. They have just now emerged from the Chau'pere," Aulin said barely able to restrain from wringing his hands.

"What...oh...good," Jack said in mid-pace.

Aulin excused himself. He was never comfortable around ill individuals.

Daniel was the first to reach the hut. Janet followed him through the entrance in a flurry of motion, accompanied by an Airman carrying medical equipment. She deposited her medical bag beside her as she kneeled by Sam's still form. Janet removed a penlight from her bag and checked Sam's pupils. They were glazed over. No reaction from the light. She rummaged through her bag until she found a thermometer.

Janet placed the back of her hand against the drained pallor of Sam's forehead. She put the thermometer in Sam's mouth, and sat back on her heals as she timed the passing seconds. When he watch beeped that time was up, she withdrew the thin glass instrument from the dry, slack lips.

"Oh my...! She has a temp of 103.7°. That is the highest I have ever seen one person display," Janet was taken aback. She didn't want to alarm anyone, but this was serious. Brain damage could occur at 105° if immediate actions were not taken.

Jack's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "So what can you do, Doc."

"I'm going to give her a fever reducer. And we need to keep her cool, without bringing the fever down too fast. That could cause her to go into a seizure. We want to keep her as stable as possible," Janet said as her gaze shifted between motionless Sam and the fidgety Jack.

"First of all I want this room cleared. As I am unaware of what caused Sam's illness, I can't guarantee it isn't contagious," Janet said shifting into Doctor Mode.

The Airman that came with Janet exited with Daniel and Teal'c at Janet's order. Only Jack remained behind.

"I'm staying"

"Colonel, it isn't a good idea for you to stay. Since I don't know anything about this yet, I can't know what the contagion qualities are of the virus, if that is what it is."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jack stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, his face a blank mask.

"But Colonel, I would highly advise..."

"You've got my answer, and that's final."

"Very well, Colonel. Make yourself useful. We need to cool her down," Janet responded as she began organizing her supplies.

Janet with the help of Jack removed Sam's clothes. Jack tried to stay as unattached as possible. It was difficult. _I should have left when I had the chance. No, I made the right decision,_ he thought chastising himself for even thinking of the coward's way out.

The medication Janet had given Sam had still shown no sign of reducing the fever. Janet was beyond worried, but refused to let Jack know it. Getting her fears under control, she rechecked Sam's temperature. Waiting the allotted time for the reading to register, she looked at Jack. His face muscles were pulled tight, and his forehead was creased with worry lines.

The timer beeped. She removed the thermometer and brought it closer to read. This was not good. Her fever was rising. Jack must have seen her concern, because he suddenly spoke.

"What is it?"

When she didn't say anything, he started to dread the results.

"It's worse isn't it," he asked softly.

"It's 104°, and she's dropped into a coma," Janet said. She lifted her eyes and looked right into the shockingly frightened ones of the Colonel. "I don't know what else to do. The medication isn't working and I can't give her another dose for another couple of hours. It's up to Sam now. All we can do is make her more comfortable."

They adjusted Sam's blankets and dabbed her face with a cool, wet cloth. Janet, needing to stretch her legs and get a breath of fresh air, stepped out of the hut. Jack watched her go, but soon his gaze returned to Sam's deathly still form.

"Carter. If you can hear me, you have to fight this," he said next to her ear.

He'd heard that people in comas could hear what was going on around them. Maybe there was some truth to that.

"You know Carter; you still haven't gone fishing with me. I know once you got out in that fresh, mountain air with only the birds for company, you'd love it. Just imagine. The water is so clean and clear that you can almost see the bottom of the lake."

He went on talking about anything and everything he could think of. Anything to keep her in the grips of reality.

_She was sitting on a dock in the middle of nowhere. Mountains surrounded her on all sides; the water before her glistened in the mid-day sun. She held a fishing pole in her hands. Her feet were dangling in the cool water. _

_This was wonderful. _

_Jack was out on a small fishing boat about twenty meters from her. He smiled and waved at her with the hand that was free of the fishing pole. Her heart skipped a beat. _

_All of a sudden the fishing pole dropped out of her hands and she drifted farther from the dock. She tried to move forward but she couldn't move her legs. _

_Jack was back fishing. _

_She called out his name, but he didn't hear her. She yelled again. Why couldn't he hear her? _

_The light dissipated, and she was engulfed in darkness again._

Janet returned to the hut, somewhat refreshed. That is until she caught sight of Sam again. Her heart plummeted. She tried all she knew to do. Nothing was effective. She was at a dead end.

She stepped around Jack's still sitting form. He had long ago shed his jacket and vest and was down to his t-shirt. She handed him the fresh canteen of water she had retrieved. He accepted it unconsciously. He took a sip of it, recapped it, and set it aside.

When she had reentered to hut, she had failed to notice that he was talking to Sam. Not just _to_ her, but it was as if he was talking _with_ her. He was telling her stories, of his exploits, if you could call them that. She smiled to herself.

Janet glanced at her watch and noticed she still had another, hour and a half before she could administer the next dose of medication. Deciding that the Colonel had everything under control, she left the hut to wait out the time.

Jack sighed. _Is this working? Can she even hear me? I can't stand seeing her like this. _ She was supposed to be up and about and spouting techno-babble at him. Not lying there looking fragile and vulnerable. He had never felt so helpless in all his life.

_Okay, O'Neill. You can't be thinking this way. Keep talking to her. Something's bound to break through. _

"You ever play hockey, Sam," he discarded with the "Carter" quite a while ago.

"Yeah, okay it's a rough sport, but it is the most exhilarating you'll ever do. Flying down the ice with a stick in your hand. Elbowing anyone that gets in your way, to deliver the puck to the net..."

_She was gliding. _

_A cool breeze passed her as she skated around on the ice. _

_She looked down and saw she had a hockey stick in her hands. She was automatically shifting the puck back and forth. She lifted her gaze and saw the goalie at the far end of the rink. _

_It was Teal'c. He fit the part. He could be really intimidating when he wanted to. _

_She looked around to find her team mates. Where were they? She needed help. Someone was gaining on her. The other skater pulled around her and attempted to steal the puck. _

_I don't think so, buddy._

_She cold-cocked him in the chin with her elbow and he went flying. _

_Was that...?_

_Oops, sorry Daniel!_

_Back to the matter at hand. Where were her team mates. Any team mate. _

_Suddenly another skater joined her on her right skating in sequence with her._

_It was Jack. _

_He gave her a signal to pass the puck to him. With a swift, but gauged smack to the puck, he received it expertly. _

_He increased his speed, and raced down to the goal end of the rink. He skidded to a halt, shortly before reaching the goal. He drew back his stick and hit the puck straight into the net. _

_She could hear it as it whizzed past Teal'c's head. _

_Woohoo!_

_They won. _

_She practically flew down to the end of the rink. _

_Jack gathered her up in his arms when she reached him, and swung her around with him excitedly. _

_What was happening?_

_Something was pulling her out of his arms. _

_He had a heartrending look on his face. He indicated for her to return._

_She was trying. Why couldn't she go back to him? _

_No, not the darkness again. Anything but the darkness._

Jack didn't seem to notice when Janet returned to give Sam her third dose of medication. Sometime while talking he had grasped her hand. He was holding on for dear life. He was not going to lose her. Not this way. He could understand in combat. Maybe. But not to some sickness. Some kind of retro-virus, Janet had said.

He ran his other hand over her head, smoothing back the short blonde hair. She was still really hot. Why wasn't her fever decreasing? The meds should be working. At least a little.

Sam's head jerked suddenly.

"Jack," he heard faintly.

"Sam, can you hear me. Answer me, Sam," he rasped desperately.

Maybe she was coming out of it. Unexpectedly Sam's body convulsed. She started shaking significantly, her head twisting back and forth, with such a force that her neck might break.

"Doc, get back in here," Jack yelled at the top of this lungs.

Janet rushed back into the hut and became alarmed when she observed Sam's current state.

"Hold her down Colonel. Keep her neck stabilized," she said urgently.

Janet pulled a needle out of her bag. She flicked the end of it to ready it for injection. She carefully, but efficiently thrust it into Sam's forearm. Within seconds the seizure had desisted.

She sat back and exhaled deeply. She looked into the Colonel's face and saw more than worry etched on his lined face. He was scared to death. And she knew why.

Ever since the za'tark testing a few weeks ago, tension had been high. Janet knew the feelings that Jack and Sam shared. She also knew what they had agreed to in the testing room. She thought that was unfair for both of them.

Janet felt drained all of a sudden. It had been almost ten hours since she first arrived. She moved over to the corner where a pallet was still set up. She'd lay down for just a few minutes. Maybe by then Sam's fever will have subsided. She could only hope, anyway.

Jack lied down next to Sam, still holding her hand. Her face seemed more peaceful. But sometimes that couldn't be good.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_God, I know I haven't done this for a long time. _

_Not since before Charlie..._

_But, God, you've gotta help her. _

_She has a lot to live for. _

_She's still young. _

_You can't take her yet. _

_Not yet. _

_Please just bring her back to us..._

_Bring her back to me..._

_Amen_

He opened his eyes and just looked at Sam.

_She was walking down a long corridor. She was at the SGC. The corridor seemed to go on forever. The hallway getting longer and longer. When she thought it would never end, she finally came to a door. _

_She turned the knob and stepped through. That was weird. She'd never entered the Gate Room through that door before. She turned around, but the door had vanished. Disregarding that detail as unimportant at the moment, he returned her attention to the Gate Room before her. _

_The room had and odd luminescence to it. A thick, white fog had fallen on the room. The Stargate was already activated for some reason. She looked upwards to the Control Room, but it was vacant. Where was everybody? _

_A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Someone was emerging from the Gate. She couldn't tell who it was from this distance._

_She made her way cautiously towards the Gate. You never knew if they could be hostile or not. _

_The figure descended the ramp and stopped at the bottom of it. _

_She made her way over the figure, and stopped, shocked. _

_"Mom...?"_

_The woman lifted her gave to look at her. The beautiful, youthful face smiled. _

_"Samantha."_

_"Mom...what..." she was speechless. _

_"Samantha, it is not time. You must go back."_

_"But Mom. Take me with you. I want to be with you. I've missed you so much," she choked on a sob. _

_"Shh," she said gently as she lifted her hand._

_"They need you Samantha. You are their friend. They love you. HE_ _loves you."_

_"Who..." Sam asked already knowing the answer._

_The figure started retreating up the ramp. _

_"No, don't go. Mom. MOM..."_

_She ran up the ramp as her mother reached the Gate. Her mother turned around and smiled and pointed behind Sam, back down the ramp. _

_She turned and looked when she heard her name called. _

_Jack._

_She was being pulled in two directions. She loved each of them. She wanted to be with both of them. _

_Her mother lifted her hand and cupped Sam's chin. "Samantha, I love you very much, you know that don't you?"_

_Sam nodded her head. _

_"Then you must know that I will always be with you, in here," she said as she placed her hand over Sam's heart. Sam covered her mother's hand with her own. She felt so real, so alive..._

_Sam could feel the warm tears sliding down her face. _

_"Sam."_

_Jack was calling her name again. She looked her mother in the eyes, letting her know what her decision was. Her mother turned around and walked through the Gate. Sam stood there for a moment, feeling that long ago pain all over again. But then she remembered she wasn't alone. She turned and slowly walked down the ramp, keeping her gaze locked with Jack's. _

_His face was filled with concern, and something else. When she reached him, he held his hand out to her, but when she lifted her hand to take his, something happened again. Something she was becoming all too familiar with._

_A strong, unseen force was pulling at her from all directions. She tried to hold her ground, but it was becoming impossible. She reached out to Jack again, desperately urging him to take her hand. _

_"Jack"_

_He moved closer to her, but she was pulled farther back. _

_"JACK!" _

Jack was shaken awake by a terrified scream.

"JACK!"

He scrambled closer to Sam, afraid of what might be wrong. Janet moved like a flash over to Sam's other side. She felt of Sam's face. Her temperature had dropped, but she was shaking and convulsing. Not like her earlier episode. This was different. Jack was scared. Really scared. They had done all they knew to do to help her. Janet had said it was up to Sam to fight this. From the look of it, it appeared to be what she was doing.

Sam kept yelling Jack's name, twisting and turning, like she was fighting some unseen adversary. As quick as it had started it abruptly ended, leaving the deafening silence enveloping the three figures.

Jack leaned over Sam, holding his breath, trying to find a sign...any sign, that she was still alive. He noticed the small vein on the side of her neck. It was still.

Then it moved.

Stopped.

He couldn't breathe. Not until he saw it move again.

The vein moved again, and continued to move a steady beat. Pulsing, thrumming, beating.

She was alive. Sam...his Second In Command...his friend...his...his...love?

He finally inhaled a deep breath, getting lightheaded as he did.

Sam's eyelids flickered, but remained shut. The second time she blinked for several times before they stayed open. She appeared disoriented. But after what she'd been through who wouldn't be. She cleared her throat and looked around. She caught sight of Jack. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked troubled and tired.

She tried to say something, but nothing was emitted from her lips. She ran her tongue over her lips to moisten them and tried again.

Jack still couldn't hear her so he leaned closer until his face hovered above hers.

"You shouldn't frown. Your face will stick like that," she said.

Jack's face split into a smile. The most sincere smile he had displayed in ages. Sam was back. And she was going to be okay.

~finis~


End file.
